Malachite
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: Set in an AU where Neuro was late returning from hell, like 15 years late… He found that world has changed Yako is missing and a small piece of himself was left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro belongs to Matsui Yuusei . please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**This is a Alternate post apocalyptic universe [think kind of like the show revolution] where Neuro was late returning from hell, like 15 years late… **

**Malachite **

_()Thought bubbles. _

[] side note

"Your father?…" Godai croaked out as the color drained from his face as his eyes landed on the little ash blonde girl or Kotori Katsuragi who was staring up at him expectantly she nodded making the little curls at the end of her hair bounce "yeah, mommy didn't say much about him before she disappeared." _(Oh gee… I wonder why?)_ the ex- gangster thought to himself before turning back to the power generator he was trying to fix. he cleared his throat and looked down at the curious child.

"Uh, well he was very odd. _(he was Fucking monster!)_, had a weird sense of humor _(A Sick sadist bastard!?)_ definitely not from around here…"

"So, he was a foreigner? From where? The North? The South?"

"Yeah, the deep south! HA!HA!hehe…uh *ahem*"

"Am I anything like him, oji Go-chan?"

Godai blanched and stared down at the little girl taking in her pale skin, long omber ash blonde hair, tiny fangs and mantis green eyes, which stared right back waiting for him to answer. The blonde man let out a whistle "You…have, his likeness…" he forcibly choked out before returning to his work.

Kotori gave him a dull look before running off to play somewhere probably with her cousin or that amnesiac NEET. "What the hell brought that up all of the sudden?" Godai mumbled to himself before standing up and giving the generator a swift kick causing it to choke back to life,

the ex-gangster sniffed before smirking to himself "I'm such a genius." he boasted before hearing two crashes and watched his god-daughter run passed the garage with two pissed of teen boys covered in pink slime charging after her.

The honest truth Tori was the polar opposite of her monster father. Well, sure she pull a prank or set a trap every once and a while; but, hey that's what kids do.  
>However recently he noticed some of her old man's true features would show themselves; like when she's excited or scared her eyes would turn the same malachite green as the monsters.<p>

and don't even get him started on the small horns on her head that were starting to make their presence known, and the little baby chick fuzz/feathers that were mixed in with her hair [which she tended to pick at…].

Also bothering him was the aging issue despite the fact that she had just turned 14; Kotori was still physically eight, ten years old tops in appearance, one of the many reasons Yako never had her attend school.

Yako…

The mere thought of that brat caused his mood to shift, it had been seven years since she disappeared and with her gone a domino effect seemed to be set into motion. First a solar storm hit the earth knocking all but 85% of the worlds power out permanently, leaving electricity for the government [what was left of it] and the privileged.

While the third class or bottom feeders like Godai and the kids are left to rot. or in their case scavenge around for scrap parts in the abandon towns or cities cleaned them and sell them to the black market.

_(I wonder what the brat would say if she saw the world now? if she's alive, I mean…)_

The blonde let out a grunt before walking into the kitchen of the old farmhouse he and the brats called home. Godai threw his gloves off and went over to the cardboard box where he kept the food and grabbed an apple then sat down at the table and bite. The ex-gangster watched out the window as Kotori's cousin Kuroi [Sai's son] fell for a pit trap she set earlier.

_(Crafty little runt isn't she?)_

The blonde took another bite then did a double at a photo of Yako holding a newborn Kotori; Godai clicked his tongue before reaching back into the food box and pulling out an onigiri and placing it next to the photo.

_(Hey,to your health…)_

"the one thing I'm glad she didn't get from you brat, was that appetite of yours…" the blonde grimaced and shuddered at the thought of it, then let out a nervous chuckle before frowning and angrily slamming his fist on the table. "Damn it brat, where the hell are you?" he growled before taking another bite from his apple.

"That's what I'd like to know."

Godai straiten up and whipped his head in the direction of the haunting voice of his nightmares, and nearly choked as a pair of amused malachite eyes glared back at him.

Neuro was back.


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is a non profit fan based story Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro belongs to Matsui Yuusei . please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Malachite **

Godai wasn't sure how long he sat there staring at the demon standing on his ceiling. But, finally after what seemed like hours the ex-gangster snapped "You…mother f*ing monster!?" he snarled earning a neck twisting slap to the head and Neuro's claws digging into his skull before throwing the angry man to the floor and which ended with the demon standing on his head.

"It would seem in my absence, servant #2 has forgotten his place."

"Damn it…"

"We'll have to fix that as soon as I find my top slug, where is the louse?"

Godai grumbled something which Neuro didn't catch at first "What was that dog?" he took his foot off of the pissed off blonde who pulled himself up to his feet. "I said she's gone," he stated causing the demon to frown then flick his eyes towards the table with the photograph, and walked over to examine it while the human kept talking.

"7 years ago she just vanished." the brown eyed man noticed the demons green eyes glaring at Yako's picture particularly at the infant Kotori a frown still plastered to his face.

causing Godai to clear his throat to get Neuro's attention only to have said photograph thrown at him (Ow! What the f*ck?!) the ex-gangster looked up at the demon and was surprised to see what looked like betrayal, jealousy and pure rage in his eyes .

"So? The servants moved on and even reproduced? Without Their master's permission no less!"

"What in fresh hell are ya' yammering about?!"

"She was Mine!"

Godai's mind was racing a mile a minute while his body broke into a cold sweat, (Sh…Shit! I'm gonna die here?!) He thought as he backed away from the enraged demon. Only to hit a wall causing him to glance behind briefly before Neuro grabbed him by the neck and lifted the ex-gangster off the ground ready to-

"Oji Go-chan?"

**Neuro's POV**

Both myself and the dog paused at the little voice that came from the doorway. I glanced towards it and felt a lump form in my chest and sink to my stomach at the little girl standing there watching me with wary eyes. I felt the mutt tense up before reaching out to her.

"Ko… Koto…" he croaked out reminding me of the bone crushing hold I had on his neck I glanced back at him briefly and dropped the gibbering whelp who started coughing as he hit the floor. I made my way over to the child kept her eyes cautiously trained on me as I looked her over.

She was odd her scent was a mix of the louse's but not servant #2's …she smelled faintly like a demon, I frowned and crouched down to her level to inspect her closer causing her reel back from me. "Be still." I ordered what next surprise me.

The child let inhuman growl as her pale green eyes flashed malachite and swung her hand at me, I smirked.  
><em><br>(Oh that's adorable! she thinks she's a threat.~)_

Luckily for her I caught the tiny appendage only to be shocked for the second time in my life what I caught wasn't a hand but a tiny claw that identical to my own. But, wasn't the only thing as I finally got a good look at her.

Those were my eyes staring back at me in shock and through her blonde hair I could see little horns starting to bud along with feathers…I felt a wide smile form as I took the girl's chin and tilted her head from side to side. aside from the louse's face and gender this child, No hatchling was mine.

"What's your name girl?"

"K-Katsuragi Kotori?"

_(Baby bird is it?)_

"Heh…Your mother certainly had a sense of humor when naming you."

**End of Neuro's Pov.**

Kotori stared up at the tall man confused and blinked at her uncle before letting out a startled yelp when the man suddenly appeared on the ceiling and picked her up and started spinning her around a few times. And even tried to get her copy him a few times, which resulted in her clinging to his arm for dear life as Godai watched from the floor.

After a few minutes of this Neuro shifted to his true form for a few moments which the human man was sure Tori going to scream up the joint. Instead his jaw dropped as the little girl let a slews of giggles which to keep the monster happy and calm.

While Godai sat against the wall rubbing his neck as he watched the father and daughter. _(She calmed him down!?…thank god.)_ he screamed in his mind as he took a painful breath and pulled himself up getting the two demons attention.

"Ne, Oji Go-chan who is guy? He's funny!"

"Yeah, Oji Go-chan?"

The ex-gangster let out a loud painful gargles and grunts _(Only Tori calls me that!…wait?…How the hell nearly killing your uncle funny?!)_flailed his arm around frantically.  
>Suddenly Kuroi and the other kid came burst in from the backdoor not only were they still covered in the pink slime; Kuroi was covered in dirt and peanuts while the NEET was soaking wet and had tiny wheels on his shoes which caused him to trip and fall on his face.<p>

"OH HO~ Listen up you mangy chicken! when me and Nil get our hands on…"

Kuroi's blue eyes spied Godai was shaking his head and doing crosscut motions with his hands causing the teen to cock his head in confusion. "uh,…Kuroi?" the black haired boy looked towards his albino companion only to reel back in horror at the sight of Nil whose head was in a vise death grip by a very pissed Neuro whose malachite eyes glared down at the teen.

"Who the hell are you?"

To be continued


End file.
